From Latte's to Love
by nyccountry
Summary: What would Kate be like if she had met Rick before she ever entered the academy? How would her life had been different? How would Rick be different if he met Kate before his marriage to Gina? This is a repost of my original posting to correct issues with the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

From Latte's to Love

Chapter One

She stares at the crowd gathered outside. Another day of fake smiles and polite attitudes. This wasn't how her life was supposed to be. She was bound for Stanford and pre-law, but a random gang member changed all of her dreams. Being the first female chief justice to the US Supreme Court didn't seem to matter anymore. It hadn't matter since the night they came home to Det. Ragland waiting on their doorstep. It hadn't matter the day they laid her mother in the ground. And it certainly hadn't matter the day her father had yelled at her when she tried to make him see that the booze only deepened the pain they were both feeling. She can still hear him saying he didn't want her anymore and that she reminds him of everything he's lost. Like it was her fault her mom was murdered. Like she was the one that had actually killed her and not some random gang member looking to prove himself to his posse of homeboys. Whatever it is that they call each other. She didn't know or care.

"Are you going to simply stand there all day?" Her manager snaps as he walks by.

Kate looks at him and wishes she had the guts to leave him there to handle all these customers alone. Sighing, she steps up to the counter and says. "Welcome, how can I assist you?"

It's another day of wondering the city. Rick spends most of his days wondering the streets of Manhattan looking for inspiration to seize his imagination. Derrick was currently in secret government facility recouping from the last mission that almost killed him. Clara had turned out to be a rogue spy sent to the US before the fall of the Berlin Wall. That revelation had left Derrick questioning everything he believed about the life he leads and his future. Just as his creator is doing with his own life.

Gina has indicated that she wants to make their business relationship a more personal one, but he isn't sure he wants to chance they're working relationship on a possible personal relationship. Yes he is a single father of the most beautiful and smart little girl. And maybe Alexis deserves having a steady woman in her life. But it's been just the two of them for several years now and they seem to be doing okay. And it isn't like Alexis doesn't have a female influence in her life, his mother dotes on her every chance she is able.

And although he is the parent Alexis keeps him grounded. But she isn't with him now. At the end of the school year Meredith demanded that he allow her to have Alexis for the summer. He was more than hesitant but he also doesn't want to deny his daughter the chance of knowing her mother in more than just a flight of fancy that Meredith seems to give anything that doesn't directly affect the view of her life. As a condition of Meredith keeping Alexis for the summer, his mother has given up a summer of Summer stock to spend her days in LA, watching over Alexis, and Meredith by extension, from a distance.

He's walking past a new coffee shop when the line outside catches his attention more than anything. With a Starbucks on just about every corner of downtown Manhattan, it's hard to imagine an independent shop being as busy as this one seems to be. Stopping he looks at the line and then his watch. His meetings at Black Pawn is pretty much wrapped up the day before. It was more of a formality that he agreed to come by today to finalize the book tour dates for later that summer as well as the tentative plans for the book launch of his new book.

He's looking in through the window, trying to decide if he wants to battle the line for a cup of coffee when the young women standing at the counter catches his attention. He prides himself on his ability to read people, and what he's reading now tells him that the young women is going through the motions. He can see the sadness in her eyes, even as she smiles at each customer, calling out their orders as she takes them. Standing in line, he watches her. She's efficient in her job but she has no enthusiasm for it. It's only a matter of minutes before it's his turn and as he steps up to the counter Kate looks up. She pauses for a moment before she asks. "May I help you?"

"Ummm, I'll have a mocha latte please." Rick replies softly.

"One mocha latte, May I have your name?"

"Rick." He replies as Kate nods before she turns and calls out his order.

Rick steps out of line, waiting for the coffee he didn't really need. While he's waiting, he continues to watch the young woman. He's struck by her strength, her ability to appear in control and his imagination begins to fire. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small note book and a pen.

Kate is trying to focus on her job but from the corner of her eye she can see Richard Castle staring at her. She catches him reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small note book and pen. One of her other co-workers steps up beside her. "I know what he's doing." She whispers to Kate. "He's giving you his number. You're the next Richard Castle conquest." She says, her tone full of envy. Kate looks at the girl before she calls out "Mocha latte for Rick."

Glancing up, Rick smiles before he tucks his notebook away and steps back up to the counter. Kate hands him the coffee as he smiles at her. She smiles back tentatively. Taking the coffee, he turns to go. "Guess I had that one wrong." Her co-worker says smugly. Kate ignores her.

Over the next week, Rick comes back to the shop. Sometimes Kate's there, sometimes she's not. On the days that she's not there, her co-worker tries to get Rick's attention and he's polite to her but it's clear he's there for another reason. During that week he also figures out the slowest parts of the day for the small shop.

It's week two of Rick coming into the shop, Kate hasn't been around for a couple days so when he looks through the glass and sees her standing behind the counter, he walks in a smile on his face. "Mocha latte." Kate says before he can give his order. Rick nods and Kate calls it back to the barista. Walking over to a table he sits down but instead of pulling out his notebook, he opens the backpack he has hanging off his shoulder. Pulling out a laptop, he opens it and boots it up as Kate steps up to his table with the latte. "Here you go." She says setting the cup down away from his keyboard.

"Thanks." He looks up and smiles. "I was wondering if you could maybe have coffee with me."

"I… My manager doesn't want us spending too much time sitting around."

"You do get a break, don't you?"

*Yes, one thirty minute break within a eight hour shift."

"Have you had a break yet?"

"No, but I have…"

"Then you have thirty minutes to sit with me and have coffee." Rick says smiling at her.

"I can't just take a break whenever I want and you're working Mr. Castle." Kate replies as she looks around. "And the manager doesn't like us interrupting the customers when they are clearly busy."

"I am working, but does he really care if you socialize with the customers while you're on your break, or are you trying to avoid me?"

"A little cocky there, aren't you Mr. Castle."

"No, I simply think you're hiding."

"You don't know me Mr. Castle." Kate says as she takes a step back.

Rick pauses for a moment before he replies. "Maybe I don't know all of the reasons you're hiding, but you are hiding."

"Beckett, get back to work." The manager snaps. She looks back over her shoulder, catching the glare directed her way.

"I've got to go back."

"I'll be here, Kate." He says. She looks at him, slightly shocked. "Your name tag."

Closing her eyes, she turns to go back to the counter.

Kate goes back to work while Rick settles in to write. Derrick is back and he's about to meet a woman that will change the course of his life. It's several hours later before Rick is drawn out of the haze of writing by someone stepping up to his table. After his initial order and conversation with Kate, at regular intervals a new latte would appear at the corner of his laptop. He hadn't really acknowledged those lattes which isn't really new for him. But most times he's at least able to nod when spoken to or if Alexis is around any noise is able to bring him back from that haze of concentration. Looking up, he's surprised to find Kate standing beside his table and when he looks out of the window he's even more surprised by the darkness outside. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven, Mr. Castle. We'll be closing in a few moments." Kate replies.

"We didn't get to have our coffee."

"You were busy, Mr. Castle."

"If you're closing, then maybe a drink." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Yes, I'm old enough to drink, however I'm going to say no."

"Dinner then, I haven't eaten since this afternoon and you can't have had much more than me." He says, glancing at the pastries under the counter.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I need to get home." Kate replies, hoping he doesn't catch the catch that comes into her voice at the mention of home. He does.

"Still hiding Kate?" He asks.

Sighing she looks at him with a look of slight irritation in her expression. "I need to finish cleaning up. The manager will be locking the doors soon."

Nodding, he begins gathering up his stuff as Kate walks away. A few moments later, he leaves the café, Kate looks up when the bell over the door jingles as he opens the door and walks out.

It's no more than five minutes before she leaves the café. As she turns to walk the short distance to the subway. She jumps slight as Rick steps away from the building. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not a cop, Mr. Castle." She says as he falls I to step beside her. "You could've been tased or worse shot if I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you hanging around? I thought you left."

"I wanted to apologize."

"Do you do that a lot?"

He doesn't reply at first. "I'm sorry I pushed. I get carried away sometimes." He looks away for a moment. "You drew me in." He sighs before he continues. "The first day I came in to the café I was drawn there by you."

"By me?" She asks, lifting an eyebrow

"Yes, by you. When I saw you through the window, I was drawn to you. You don't want to be there, but you are and I was drawn in to finding out why. You're alive but you're not really living." He pauses, watching her for a moment. "You're wounded but it wasn't because something was done to you specifically." He pauses again. "You've lost someone, someone close to you and you might've been able to live with that, but you don't know the reason why and that's eating you up inside." She steps around him and he reaches out to her. "Kate." He pleads.

She stops and looks him. "As I said Mr. Castle, you don't know me."

"You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to, but wouldn't it be a relief to have someone that doesn't remind you of whatever it is that's happened."


	2. Chapter 2

From Latte to Love

Chapter Two

She looks at him and sighs. It's hard to let anyone in anymore. Her heart is behind a wall that she's not sure she can ever bring back down. Her mom is dead and her father is a drunk. And as much as she wants to walk away from him and the only home she's ever known, she can't. She can't leave him to the slow death he's determined to bring himself. "Kate." Rick says softly

All of that is running through her head when he speaks. She looks up and something in his eyes and voice makes her want to spend one night not worried about her mom's murder, her Dad's drinking and the fact that she's completely lost. "It's only dinner." He says quietly.

"Alright, Mr. Castle."

"It's Rick." He replies his tone changing.

"I better not end up on page six."

"I'm not nearly as popular as my exploits on page six suggests."

"Loose a little bit of popularity with your fangirls after stealing the horse."

"Read the Richard Castle website much." He smirks and she looks away. She doesn't really want him to know how much if a fan she's become.

"It was on the news Mr. Castle."

"A small clip on the late, late news, the night it happened, no mention of fan girls." He replies, still smirking and she looks away again. "So our date, is tomorrow okay."

"Can I let you know?" She asks, wondering what condition she'll find her father in when she gets home.

"Sure, here." He says, pulling out his businesses card.

She reaches for the card and as she grasps it their fingers brush and she feel a spark tingle through her fingertips. "I'll call you." She mumbles and he nods. He felt the tingle to but decides not to mention it. "Bye. Mr. Castle."

"Until then, and you can call me Rick." He turns to leaves before she can reply. She shakes her head before she continues into the subway.

She's lucky when she reaches the subway. The train isn't that full and she able to find a seat. She in good shape but eight hours in her feet with only one thirty minute break and her feet are feeling sore and tired. She settles back into her seat, resting her head against the window. "One thing about it, if she was Richard Castle's girlfriend she wouldn't need to stand on her feet for eight hours a day." She thinks and the suck in a breath. "I'm not his girlfriend or one of his fangirls." She mutters to herself. Three stops later, she strides off the train, determined to be alone.

Winding her way through the crowd, she make her way home. Stopping at the corner store to pick up at least a few items to make some semblance of a meal for her and her father. Since her mother's death six months ago, family meal times have become a rarely seen occurrence in their apartment. Most nights it's takeout and struggling to get her nearly passed out father to his bedroom. She hates what their lives have become but she can't see anyway it changes without her father stopping his drinking.

Opening the front door, she enters to a quiet and dark apartment. Part of her is relieved that her father doesn't seem to be home. She really shouldn't feel that way, but she does. Setting the bags on the counter, she walks down the hallway to her room. Untying the apron that's at her waist, she pulls out her tucked in uniform shirt as she sits down on the bed. Tugging her shoes off, she kicks them under her bed and then stands up. Pulling her shirt off, she tosses it towards the pile of dirty uniforms. She needs to do a load of laundry. Pulling open a drawer on her dresser she takes out a pair of yoga pants and a soft t-shirt. She's pulling the shirt down when she hears the apartment door open. "I'm changing Dad. Give me a minute and I'll have us something to eat." She gathers up the dirty laundry and walks to her bedroom door. Opening it she doesn't see his fist until it connects with the side of her head and she stumbles back and to the side, hitting her head on the doorframe. It's a few seconds before it registers what just happened. Turning, she looks up and sees her father standing in her doorway, glaring at her. "What did you do with them?" He asks, slurring his words.

"What did I do with what?"

"Don't play like you don't know what I'm talking about?" He says, slurring his speech more as he reaches for her head and pulls her up by her hair. "I want them back, all of them."

"I don't know what you're talk…" He slaps her so hard against the cheek that it snaps her head back and to the side as she falls against the bed.

"I want them back, all of them." He slurs, reeling back and into the doorframe before he stumbles out of her room, leaving her lying in the floor, stunned, bleeding form a busted lip, her head pounding from the punch and slap, and crying so hard she can't see the door in front of her. She tenses as she hears him careen into the wall just down the hallway. And for several minutes she waits for him to come back. He never comes.

For hours she huddles her bed, so incredibly scared to move. Will he come back and hurt her more. That man wasn't her father. Her father never laid a finger on her, even threw her rebel years, before Stanford, before her mother was murdered. She cries harder and that only intensifies the pain in her head and jaw. Somewhere around midnight, she edges her way off her bed. Quietly going to her closet, she opens the door and grabs the small duffle bag she brought home with her from Stanford. Stuffing some clothes inside, she grabs a few essentials from her dresser and then leaning down, she has to brace herself as a wave of dizziness washes over her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she waits till it passes before she pulls her shoes out and tugs them on. Grabbing the duffel, she quietly walks up to her open door and pausing for a moment she cautiously sticks her head out, fear slicing through her as she waits for another punch. It doesn't come.

Quietly she enters the hallway, and slowly she inches her way down the hall till she reaches the open living area, its pitch black and she has no idea where her father went. Was he even still in the apartment? She doesn't remember hearing the front door open, but then she was sort of out of it. Inching her way through the living room, she makes the front hallway. In the dark she feels around for her purse and every sound she makes causes her to cringe with fear. Finally she finds her purse and keys, clinching them tightly so they don't rattle, she feels for the door knob and slowly twists it. Relief flows over her as it releases and she pulls it open. She slips out and then leans against the door frame sucking in a breath. With her eyes closed, she quietly pushes the key into the lock and locks the door. "I'm sorry Daddy." She whispers and with tears in her eyes she turns away, staggering down the hallway to the elevator because she can't see clearly. She's crying to hard.

After leaving Kate, Rick runs a few errands. Things he's put off while spending all his free time at the coffee shop observing Kate. He's glad she agreed to have dinner with him. He knows she could've blown him off. His reputation would've hindered something he's fairly sure will be extraordinary. But she didn't so he's almost walking on air by the time he gets back to his loft. Glancing at the clock, he's a little surprised he hasn't heard from Kate. Reaching for his phone, he wakes it up to find no missed calls or texts. Sighing, he lays the phone down after he makes sure that the ringer is turned up.

Going into his office, he pulls up the document he was working on at the shop before Kate interrupted him. Derek is out of the rehab center but he still hasn't figured out if he's going to continue with the. Agency or go back to his private eye business. As Rick settles in to write a few more pages when an idea hits him. To bring a character such as Kate into this story and so he begin to write, introducing a new character to replace Clara. A stronger character, with intelligence and loyalty. Completely different character to Clara. It's an hour and a half later when he's drawn from his writing by the ringing of his phone. Grabbing it, he answers it. "Hello."

"Hi Daddy." Alexis says, sounding tired but happy.

"Hi pumpkin, how's California? Are you having fun?"

"Sure Daddy, Gram and I had our girl's day after she picked me up from daycare this morning."

"Where's your mother?"

"She has auditions all day. So she found this nice little school for me to go to. I like it."

"That's good. Did you learn anything?" He looks at the clock on his computer and realizes that he's spent the last three hours wrapped up in the world if Derek and his new companion. He's not sure how this will turn out but he's fairly certain he wants the character to remain in the series. Quickly saving his work, he gets up and pauses to stretch out his back before he leaves his office.

"I learned a new song, it's supposed to help us count to ten, but I already know how to do that. But the rest of the kids don't so we all have to learn the song."

"So what's the new song?"

"Do you want to sing it for me?" Alexis begins singing the song about John Brown and his little Indians. She stops at the first run through of the song. "Daddy, who is John Brown?"

"Well, I'm not really sure if he's a real person in the song, but in American history there was a man during the American Civil War that tried to make slavery illegal in the new frontier states."

"How did he do that?"

"He hurt some people to try force the government to make slavery illegal." Rick's replies.

"What is slavery?" Alexis asks.

Walking over to the couch, he takes a moment to consider how to explain slavery to a four year old. "A long, long time ago, men would go to Africa and they would bring men back over on ships." He pauses again. "You remember the market we went to in the Hampton's last fall?" He asks, and Alexis nods. "Well, when the ships would get into the harbor, there would be a market and other men would come in and they would look at the men brought over from Africa and they would buy them, like we bought those Christmas decorations at the market."

"I don't understand."

"I know, it's sort of a hard concept to understand. These men that were brought from Africa were bought at the market and they were taken to their new homes and they would work for the man that bought them."

"Did they ever get to go back to Africa?"

"No, they couldn't go anywhere because they belonged to the man that bought them at the market. The only way they could leave was if their master, the man that bought them, gave them papers saying that they were free, then they could leave. But if they didn't have the papers and they tried to leave, they would get into serious trouble if they were caught leaving."

"Like going to bed without supper, or time out, like Ms. Johnson gives time outs to Micah?"

"No, more serious trouble than that. Some of them were whipped." Alexis gasps, shocked. "Some were killed if they refused to go back to their master."

"But they only wanted to go home, I'm sure they missed their Grams and their daddy. I would miss you if someone one took me away from you and Gram."

"I would miss you too. And I will never leave you, remember that."

"I will."

"Do you have any more questions about the song?"

She pauses for a minute. "How long did it last?"

"A very long time, almost a hundred years." He says and her eyes get huge.

"Why did it stop?"

"There was a man, named Abraham Lincoln. He was elected President. And while he was running for President, the southern states of America said that if he was elected they would secede from the Union and we would be two countries."

"You mean like Florida would be in a different country."

"Yes."

"So Disneyland would've been in another country?"

"Well, Disneyland wasn't around then, but yes, if the Confederacy would've won the Civil War."

"Why was there a war?"

"Like I said, when Abraham Lincoln won the presidency the southern states threaten to secede, South Carolina was the first and then eleven more states followed and for four years the North and the South fought against each other. Then on April 9th 1865, the general of the Confederate Army Robert E Lee surrendered to the Union general Ulysses S. Grant and that ended the Civil War."

"And that ended slavery?"

"Not exactly, after Abraham Lincoln was re-elected, he made a proclamation ending slavery, but the war still went on, and many of the slaves once they heard about the proclamation they left the places they were living."

"Did they go back to Africa?"

"I guess some might've, but most of them couldn't read or write and they didn't have any money, some volunteered to fight in the War, some were forced to fight in the war. After the war, many were promised forty acres and a mule, but even though they were free, most of the south still treated them as though they were slaves and there were many laws that were put into place to keep them from making a better life for themselves and their families. You'll learn more and more about this when you get older though. I think it's time that I talked to Grams."

"Okay Daddy, I love you."

"I loved you too, Pumpkin." Alexis gives the phone back to Martha. Once Martha's on the phone, Rick says. "She has her enrolled in daycare?"

"She does. It's not a bad place. Several other stars have their kids enrolled there."

"The whole point was for her to spend time with her daughter."

"I'm not defending her, but she is a working mother Richard, and she has to have some place safe for Alexis when she's at an audition."

"Okay, but you approve of this daycare."

"It's fine."

"Are you okay?" Richard asks, there's something in her tone that doesn't ring quite right with him.

"I'm fine." Before he can ask anything else. Martha says. "We're headed Meredith's."

"You're sure everything is okay?"

"It's all well and good." Martha replies. "We'll call again tomorrow night. Do you want to say good-bye?"

"Yes." Richard says, Martha hands the phone back to Alexis. She spends a few more minutes telling Rick good night before they hang up. Once off the phone, he's quick to realize that Kate still hasn't called him. Reaching for the phone again, he decides to get dinner.

After their pizza is delivered he settles in for a movie while he waits for Kate's call. As the credits roll on Star Wars, it's not the same without Alexis there to watch it with him. He looks at his phone, hoping it will ring. It doesn't and the sadder thing is, he doesn't have a way to call Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

From Latte's to Love

Chapter Three

Kate makes it almost to the elevator before she passes out. Sliding down the wall, she collapses and that's where one of her neighbors finds her.

"Hey, what happened?" Lanie asks. Pressing two finger against her neck, searching for a pulse, she's relieved to find a fairly strong one. "Hey can you wake up." Lanie asks, shaking Kate as gently but as forcefully as she feels is safe. A soft moan slips from Kate. "Good, you need to wake up." Kate moans a little louder before her right eye flutters open. "That's it, I need you to wake up and tell me what happened?"

"I'm fine." Kate mumbles as she becomes more aware of her surroundings

"I don't think you are." Lanie replies as she reaches into her book bag. She pulls out a phone.

Kate is aware enough to realize that whomever it is helping her is about to make a call. She reaches out to stop her but Lanie pulls the phone back. "No way Girl, you need help. I'm a first year med student, but I can't handle this."

"Please they will arrest him. He didn't mean…."

"Honey, if your boyfriend did this then he deserves…."

"It wasn't my boyfriend, don't have one." Kate mumbles before going unconscious again.

"911, what's your emergency."

"Yes I need an ambulance to 130 W.79th Street. Fifth floor hallway."

*What is the situation?"

"I have a young woman, 18-20 years old, appears to have been beaten, and has lost consciousness twice." Lanie says, reaching out again to gently but firmly shakes Kate.

"Just a few more minutes Mom." Kate mutters slowly opening her eyes.

Lanie sees the panic in Kate's eyes. "Take it easy, help is on its way."

"Ma'am help is on the way, keep the patient still…."

"I'm a first year med student and I know first aid. She's calm and I'm not moving her." Lanie says as an older man stumbles out of an apartment down the hallway. As the man draws closer Kate can sense that it's her father and she begins to move, trying to get up. "No sweetie, you need to be still." Lanie says, laying a hand on Kate's shoulder as Jim stumbles past them, not realizing that it's his daughter lying there.

Shortly after Jim leaves the paramedics arrive. They quickly take over caring for Kate while Lanie stands off to the side.

"Can you tells us what happened?" One of the paramedics asks, looking at Lanie.

"I don't know. I found her passed out where she is.

"Ma'am, can you tell us what happened?" The Paramedic asks, turning to Kate.

"I'm fine." She pauses. "Don't need the hospital, just need to rest and I'll…."

"Ma'am, you've likely have a concussion and possibly fractured or broken jaw. We need to take you to the hospital." The paramedic replies, turning to his partner who brings the gurney forward. They move to help Kate onto the gurney.

She doesn't resist. She's too tired. She simply wants to sleep. She vaguely registers the woman that helped saying. "I want to go with her."

"You can ride." The paramedic says. As the other paramedic pushes the button for the elevator.

When they get to the hospital, Lanie is brushed aside as the medical staff take over caring for Kate. One of the nurses notices Lanie standing in the hallway leading to the ER. "Ma'am, if you want you can wait in the lounge area." The nurse says, pointing to a small waiting area back down the hallway. "I'm sure the doctor's will update you on your friend as soon as they assess the situation."

"Thank you." Lanie replies, turning from the door and going back to the waiting area.

A few moments later, Lanie sits down. Holding the duffel bag that Kate had with her. She sits there for several moments before she remembers Kate saying that it wasn't a boyfriend that had assaulted her. Reaching for the duffel bag, she pulls the zipper open and quickly searches it. Finding only a few pieces of clothes and other things, she closes the bag and turns to the purse that was with her too. She looks up, waiting to see if someone will ask her about what she's doing. There's no one in the waiting room. She opens the purse and quickly searches it.

Finding the usual stuff, she's surprised she doesn't find a cellphone. As she searching her wallet a card falls out and onto the floor. Picking it up, she slightly surprised to find the business card for Richard Castle. "Surely he's not responsible for this." She looks at the card and then towards the doorway. She puts everything back into the purse and closes it. Leaving the card out, while she waits for the doctor's to come out and tell her anything about Kate.

She's still sitting in the lobby when one of the older students comes through. "Hey Lanie, what are you doing here?" Josh asks.

"Oh hey Josh. Ahh, I'm actually waiting to hear about someone that was taken back to Emergency."

"Someone you know?"

"Not really, we're neighbors I guess. We live in the same building, but I found her unconscious close to the elevator. I called 911 and here we are."

"What were her injuries?"

"Mostly contusions around the face. She has been slapped around fairly hard but she said it wasn't her boyfriend that did it. But she was attacked by someone."

"Well, I hope everything turns out okay. I've got rounds."

"Sure, thanks." Lanie says, settling back into the chair.

Its several moments later before a doctor appears. "Family of Katherine Beckett?"

Lanie stands up. "I'm not family, but I'm the one that found her." Lanie says.

"And your name is."

"Lanie Parish, I'm a first year med student here. Will she be okay?"

"I can't give you details of her condition, but she will recover. Do you know how to contact her next of kin?"

"No, I don't even know who her next of kin would be. While I was waiting, I went through her things that she had with her and I found this business card. It might be important, I don't know." Lanie says, handing over Rick's business card.

"Richard Castle." The doctor reads. "As in the famous author." He asks.

"It would appear so. I don't know how their connected. But that's the only contact information I could find. She doesn't have a cell phone."

"Thank you, I'll have one of the nurses contact him. If you want, you can go back and visit her. She was resting when I left her. We will be admitting her for observation, however."

"Thank you." Lanie replies, gathering up her belongings. The doctor then shows Lanie back to where Kate is resting."'

After the movie, Rick straightens up the kitchen and living room before he goes into his study. Pulling his phone from his pants pocket and laying it on the desk reminds him that he still hasn't heard a word from Kate. He really hadn't thought she was going to blow him off but he should probably accept that she's not quite as interested in him as he was in her. Sitting down at his desk, he's about to turn on his laptop when his phone rings. Reaching for it, he's surprise to see name of Columbia Medical Center on his screen. "Hello, Richard Castle."

"Mr. Castle, This my name is Jamie Jones. I'm a nurse at the Columbia Medical Center…."

"Yes"

"I'm calling about a young woman that was brought in this evening." The nurse looks down the medical chart. "Her name is Katherine Beckett."

"Kate, what's wrong? Is she okay?"

"I can't go into details Mr. Castle, but I was wondering if you knew who her next of kin is?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. I gave her my card so that she could call me so we…." He pauses. "I can come down." He turns towards the living room. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Rick says. Hanging up before the nurse can reply. Walking quickly down the hall to the elevator, he presses the button and then waits impatiently for the elevator to arrive. Once it does, he enters quickly and pushes the button for the parking garage and then changes his mind and pushes the button for the lobby.

When the elevator doors open, Rick steps off as the door man looks up. "Good evening, Mr. Castle. Did you need something?"

"I'm fine Eduardo. Just a quick errand." Rick says, walking across the lobby.

"Do you need a car, Sir?"

"No, I've got it." Rick replies as he walks out the front door. Eduardo watches Rick for a moment before he returns to his work.

A short train ride later, he's walking into the Columbia Medical Center. Stopping at the front desk, he asks. "Where's the ER?" The lady at the desk gives him directions to the ER. A short walk later, he stops in front of the nurse's desk. One of the nurses looks up and asks. "I received a call about a patient that was brought in earlier this evening."

"The patients name?"

"Katherine Beckett. Is she okay?"

"Are you a relative?" The nurse asks.

"Ummm, no. I suppose you could say that we're friends."

"I'm sorry but if you're not family then we are not allowed to give out any information about a patient."

"Please! A nurse called me to see if I knew of her next of kin. I'd given Kate my card so that she could contact me so we could arrange…." He pauses for a moment as the nurse looks at him. "So we could arrange a date." He says rather quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to see the patient and I can't give out any information about her condition." The nurse replies.

Rick pauses for a moment. Slightly surprised at this nurses almost instant tone of dislike towards him. "You called me."

"I understand that Mr. Castle. We needed to know if you knew of her next of kin and since you do not have that information and you're not immediate family, there's nothing I can tell you, or do for you." The nurse says, looking at him directly.

"Can I at least see her?" He asks, but the nurse shows no hint of allowing him back to Kate. "Please."

"I'm sorry, but no. Now if you will excuse me." She says, looking pointedly at the work she was doing before he came up to the desk.

"Please, I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Mr. Castle, I'm inclined to think that maybe you should stay here while I contact the police. They may have some questions for you."

"Why? What happened to her?" Rick demands, as Lanie steps up.

"What's going on?" Lanie asks, looking at the nurse and then at the man standing in front of her. She quickly recognize the man as Richard Castle, famous mystery writer. "You're here for Kate?" Lanie says, focusing on Rick.

"Yes. I received a call from one of the nurses here asking about her. They wanted to know if I knew who her next of kin…."

"You know my neighbor."

"We've meet before at her work. I gave her my card so that she could call me tonight and we could work a time to maybe go out. When I got the call, I came down just to make sure she was okay. But…." He glances at the nurse staring hard at both of them. "She won't tell me anything and she won't let me back to see her." He says, as Lanie nods.

"Since you're not family, she can't tell you anything but she can see if the patient will be willing to see you." Lanie says, looking at the nurse.

"He may have been the one that…." The nurse says.

"If he's the one responsible for her injuries, I think she would tell us, don't you think." Lanie asks, looking at the nurse. She doesn't reply, stubbornly holding on to her belief that Richard Castle could've been the one to attack Kate.

"Mr. Castle, wait here and I'll go see if she wants to see you." Lanie says, ignoring the glare from the nurse.

"Only family is allowed…."

"She's not in ICU and I'm not family but you allowed me back to see her." Lanie says, glaring at the nurse before she leaves both Rick and the nurse standing at the nurse's desk watching her.

A few moments later, Lanie returns. "She'll see you." Lanie says, walking up to Rick. "I'll take you back to her."

"Thank you." Rick says softly, ignoring the glares from the nurse as they walk pass the nurse's station. Lanie leads the way back to the cubical that Kate's being treated in. "I'll warn you she looks a bit worse than what she is." Lanie says, once they reach the cubical.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure of all the details, but it looks like she was attacked in her apartment. She tried to leave and passed out in the hallway. That's where I found her and called for help. She hasn't said much since we've been here. Maybe you can get her to tell you who attacked her. She did say that it wasn't her boyfriend that she didn't have one."

"Okay, I don't know much about her. I met her at the coffee shop where she works. I went into get a coffee one day and she intrigued me. I only got her to agree to call me this afternoon. She said she had to figure out some stuff at home so that we could possibly arrange a date of some sort." Rick says, following behind Lanie.

"However you met her, I think she's going to need someone, and she's likely going to need someplace to stay, at least for tonight. I don't think she needs to go back to her apartment."

"If she need **s** a place to stay, she has a place with me." Rick says, as Lanie steps aside, letting him enter the cubical. He stops short when he sees her. She has a huge bruise covering most of the right side of her face.

A Doctor looks up when Rick and Lanie come in. "May I help you?"

"It's okay, Dr. David. I told Lanie to bring him back." Kate says, looking at Rick with her one good eye. Dr. David nods.

For several moments, there is silence before Rick clears his throat and asks. "Are you…? I was going to ask if you're okay, but obviously you're not. So what happened?"

"I'm fine, just a few minor bruises. I'll be okay in a few days. You really didn't need to come down here, Mr. Castle." Kate says.

"Kate…."

"Do you want him to leave, Ms. Beckett?" Dr. David asks, looking up at Rick. "Is he the one that attacked you?"

"What, no!" Kate says, glaring at him with half a swollen face and one good eye. "Rick had nothing to do with this."

"It would help if you would tell…." Rick quickly steps in.

"I think she had enough questions. And I think she needs to rest Dr. David. Are you admitting…?"

"I'm not staying here overnight. There's no need for that." Kate says, pushing the blankets back.

"Ms. Beckett. You were attacked and beaten by someone. You have a concussion from where you head hit something."

"I'm fine. I have no need to stay the night. I'll just go home."

"I would certainly recommend that you not do that, Ms. Beckett." Dr. David says, as Kate continues to glare at him with her one good eye. "You won't tell us who did this to you. And if you don't tell us, we can't take the steps necessary to provide for your safety, Ms. Beckett."

During this whole exchange, he's been watching Kate. And he can see that she's protecting herself and someone else. "Kate, maybe the doctor is right. It might be best if you stayed someplace else for at least a few days. If you have a concussion," he glances at the doctor. He nods his head affirmatively, confirming the concussion. "You can't be alone with a concussion, Kate. Someone has to watch you to make sure you don't slip into a coma or something entirely worse."

Kate looks down at her hands. She's so tired, of just everything. Nothing since the 9th of January has turned out the way she had planned. Silent tears well in her eyes, Rick quickly sees them and steps forward. "It's okay." He says, putting his arms around her.

For a moment, she resists and then she just sinks against him. Letting him hold her, still silently crying. "I'll let you work this out." Dr. David says quietly, slipping from the room.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Kate mutters after several moments as she pulls away from Rick.

He's silent for a moment before he replies. "I know you're strong. But you've been attacked and we don't know who was responsible and if that person will come back to do more. My loft is a secure building that you will be safe and comfortable in. I have a spare room that you can stay in. You can either spend all your time in that room or I have a very comfortable living area with a big screen TV, projection TV, DVD player, more movies than any movie store, two gaming consoles and almost as many books at the New York Public Library." He says, as she pulls further away, giving him a skeptical look. "I won't even ask you about the attack. In fact we don't even have to talk about anything."

"Okay." Kate says quietly.

"Good, let me get the doctor." Rick says, as Kate begins to nods and then quickly stops when her head begins to pound.

A few minutes later, Dr. David comes in with Rick. "Alright, Ms. Beckett. I'm going to release you into Mr. Castle's care. But you have to follow my instructions, completely." Dr. David says, looking at Rick.

"I promise. I'll take care of her.

After reviewing Dr. David's instructions for Kate's care. Kate signs the discharge papers and she's released, only leaving the ER after a short argument about the wheelchair. As they reach the front of the hospital, Kate's surprised to find a town car waiting on them.

"I figured this would be easier, less congested than the subway and less hassle trying to grab a cab."

Kate looks at him and then just shrugs, quickly realizing that arguing will serve no purpose. Within moments they are on their way back to Rick's loft.

Shortly before midnight, the bartender at his neighborhood pub loads Jim into a waiting cab. Paying for the cabby to get him to his building and up to his apartment. Jim stubbles through the door, calling out. "Katie, Katie where are you."


	4. Chapter 4

From Latte's to Love

Chapter Four

Kate is silent as Rick pulls into an underground parking lot. Pulling into his vacant space, he turns the car off and then turns to her. "Is that a Ferrari?" She asks.

"Yes."

"You own a Ferrari?"

"Yes." He replies with a smirk. "Are you ready to go upstairs?"

"You know I can still go to a hot…."

"Nope, the doctor said you can't be alone for at least twenty four hours." She opens her mouth but he interrupts her. "You're not imposing. In fact you'll been doing me a favor" She looks at him with a skeptical look. "I've been alone for most of the summer, both my mother and my daughter are out of town."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, she will be five this year." He says, opening his car door. "Wait and I'll come around." He says when she reaches for the door handle. He's out of the car before she can reply. She watches him walk around the car and waits till he opens her door.

"You realize that I am able to open my own door."

"Yes." He replies as he holds his hand out and she reluctantly takes it. "Let's get you upstairs and settled in. And then maybe you will tell me what happened." After closing the car door, she follows him over to the elevator.

A short elevator ride and walk later, they stop in front of his door as he pulls the keys from his pocket she tries one more time to convince him to let her stay on her on. "I don't need…"

He turns to her. "No more trying to get away and be on your own. I'm taking care of you, not because I have to, I want to." He says before he walks inside. She has no choice but to follow him

"Why, you don't even know me." She says as he closes the door behind her.

"I may not know about everything in your past but I know that you are miserable and you're hurt and you need someone to hold you up, not control you or dominate you but to hold you up until you can hold yourself up. So as much as I would love for you to stay in my room, with me." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows and his best attempt at a boyish grin. She wants to roll her eyes but doesn't think it'll work right now with the concussion. She settles for lifting one of her own. "I have a guest room upstairs." He says, still grinning. "Come on, I'll take you up there." He turns for the stairs and she follows after taking a brief glance around the lower floor, what she sees isn't what she expected from the millionaire playboy of Page Six. "Are you coming?" He asks from the third step. She silently follows him up.

When they reach the top of the stairs, he turns left. "The first room belongs to my mom." He says as they pass a closed door. She pauses for a moment beside the door. Again something she wouldn't expect from a millionaire playboy. He stops at the next door and opens it "This is Alexis's room." She can hear the love and pride in his voice. And it hits her hard how much her father has changed. Her voice sounds hollow when she speaks. "Is the next room the guest room?"

"Um, yes." He replies, surprised that she doesn't even glance into Alexis's room.

"Great." She says, walking around him. Opening the door, she realizes that it's rude of her to not even acknowledge the pride in his voice for his daughter or to ignore the fact that this his home and he should be the one to allow her entrance into the guest room. She simply wants to be alone, to face the fact that her father was the one that attacked her. That her relationship with her father at this point, is so far beyond what Rick has with Alexis.

He follows her into the room, more than surprised by her actions. "Are you okay?"

She swallows hard. "I'm fine." She says automatically while standing with her back to him.

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm tired and would really like to lie down." She turns halfway to him, but never looks at him. "Please." She says softly.

"Okay." He steps back, she doesn't move when he steps back. "I'll see you in a few hours." She looks at him then.

"I have to wake you every few hours to make sure you haven't slipped into a coma."

"That's not necessary."

"It's doctor's orders."

"I'm fine, I don't need you spying…."

"I'm not spying, the doctor…."

"It's fine, whatever." She says, interrupting him. He stares at her for a moment before he steps into the hall and then looks at her once more before he turns away. She waits till she's sure he's not at the door before she goes to close it. She walks stiffly to the bed and sinks down on to it. For several moments she simply sits there. Her mind is racing. It won't settle on one thought, let alone settle on the fact that her father attacked her, and she doesn't know why.

In the meantime Rick is in the kitchen. He can't get over how she seemed to draw into herself, especially after he showed her Alexis's room. Granted she was reluctant to accept his help in the first place but something changed when he attempted to show her the room and he couldn't figure out why. He automatically begins to make some coffee as he's tries to figure her out. Once the coffee is finished he realizes that he's not going to be able to figure anything out without talking to her and he's almost certain that she hasn't eaten anything in hours, possibly days, since he's never seen her eat when she is at work. Being that it's close to one in the morning, he begins a light breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and fruit.

After several moments she lays down, sinking into one of the most comfortable mattresses she's ever slept on, she closes her eyes. She wants to go to sleep, but she can't. Her mind won't settle and as the shock of the attack wears off, she's left with the incredible pain that her father wants the booze more than he loves her. She desperately tries to wipe the first few tears away. They continue to come with each swipe of her hand.

Slowly Rick climbs the stairs, His intention is to lightly knock on the door, tell her about the food and then leave. But as he approached the door he hears a muffled noise, almost moan. Thinking that she's in pain, he sits the tray down and quietly as possible opens the door. What he finds breaks his heart. She's lying on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, eyes squeezed closed and sobbing. He walks quickly over to the bed, sitting down beside her he gently rubs her back while whispering. "It's okay." She continues to cry." No one will hurt you…"

"Don't." She mumbles.

"Don't what?"

"Don't promise me that no one will hurt me. It always happens." She stutters, falling back into the sobs. She's not just crying because of the attack, she crying for her mother and the void that no one and nothing can ever fill again.

Making a decision, he stands up and she's not surprised when he walks towards the door, expecting him to leave her alone. He doesn't. Stepping outside, he picks the tray up and brings it into the room. Sitting it down beside the bed, he quietly closes the door and then turns back towards the bed. He's not surprised to find her with her back to him, still crying softly. He walks over to the bed, slipping his shoes off, he settles down behind her. She looks over her shoulder, surprised that he's there. "What are you…?"

"Shush, close your eyes."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping here tonight."

"No, I'm fine. I don't need…."

"Do you remember what I said downstairs about you being here?" She looks at him. "I'm not doing this because I feel an obligation. I have no obligation to you except that you need someone to hold you up until you can hold yourself up. And I expect nothing in return."

"Everyone expects something in return."

"Wow that's a bit cynical." She shrugs her shoulders and he choose not to press her further. "Close your eyes, I'll be here to keep the monsters away." She looks at him and he can't quite read her expression. Sighing, she rolls over into her side and he moves in behind her. Laying his arm across her hip, he feels her tense for a moment before she relaxes. "Just close your eyes."

There's silence for a moment before she speaks softly again. "Will you tell me story?"

He's quiet for a moment before he softly speaks, spinning a story of a strong heroine fighting and defeating the forces of evil, saving the world and all humanity. As she listens she feels herself begin to relax and in a matter of minutes her eyes close and her breathing deepens. He falls quiet letting the warmth of her body and the steady rhythm of her breathing lull him to sleep.

He doesn't wake again until a soft light streams into the open window. Slowly opening his eyes, he expects to find Kate beside him. He sits straight up when he finds the bed empty. He looks around but she's not in the room. "Kate." He calls out. He gets no reply. He scrambles off the bed and almost runs to the ensuite. He pushes the door open and quickly finds that room empty too. It's not till he turns around that he spots the open duffel bag sitting on her side of the bed. Going over to it, he peeks inside and finds a few sets of clothes and other things that she quickly grabbed before she fled her father's apartment the night before and nothing in there indicates where she's gone to.

Looking around the room, he finally notices the missing tray. He leaves the room, rushing downstairs and hoping that she's down there. At first glance the rooms feel empty and they are but as he walks into the kitchen, he notices the piece of paper on the breakfast bar. Picking it up, he reads what she wrote. "Rick, thank you for last night and coming to the hospital. I understand that you had no obligation to come. I know I can be hard to get to know and you can't always tell what I'm feeling but I do appreciate all that you did. I needed someone and you're the first one that I've let myself fall apart with. I can't explain why but you make me feel things I don't know how to handle and it scares me. With that said, I've gone to work."

He closes his eyes in frustration and mutters.

"She's recovering from a concussion and she goes to work."

"… When I get off I will find a place to stay and…" He doesn't read the rest. Running back upstairs he slips his shoes on again. He doesn't even take the time to shower or change the clothes he slept in. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he rushes out the door, pausing only to make sure the door is locked before he quickly walks to the elevator.

Eduardo is at the desk when he practically jumps out of the elevator. "Do you need a cab, Mr. Castle?"

"No, I'll use the subway." He says, not stopping to chat as he usually would with Eduardo nodding.

Rick wants to run for the subway but even at this hour the sidewalks are filled with people. As it is he brushes against several other pedestrians and mumbles sorry as he rushes on.

Kate is at the front counter when she notices Rick rushing into the shop. Sighing, she tries to focus on her job. Rick doesn't wait in line, stepping up to the side of the counter he stares intently at Kate. She tries her best to ignore him, until he says. "Kate."

She glances at him, but continues to take customer's orders. He stands there staring at her until the manager notices him. "May I help you?" He asks, stepping up to Rick.

"I want to speak to Kate." Rick's replies, glancing at the man beside him.

"She has customers to handle."

"And she can't have a few minutes. Some one can't cover for her, you perhaps." Rick says, turning his attention to the man. "How long has she been here?"

"We opened at six as usual. Kate was a bit late this morning so she will receive her break in about another hour."

"And did you ask her why she was late."

"It's not my responsibility to learn what goes on in my employee's lives " Her manager says, his tone implying exactly why he believes Kate was late this morning.

Rick catches his implication and takes a step closer to him. In a quiet voice, he says. "She was attacked in her apartment last night. She has a concussion, which I'm sure these fluorescent lights do nothing to help, not to mention that she is supposes to be resting in a stress free environment. Does that seem to be a stress free environment?" Rick asks, nodding towards a line of demanding New Yorkers. He turns his attention back to Kate, completely dismissing the manager.

Several moments pass before the manager comes back with another employee. "Ms. Beckett, follow me."

Kate looks up and then glances at Rick before she turns to follow the manager to the back room. When they reach the back room the manager speaks. "I have been informed of your medical situation."

"I'm fine."

"You have two days medical leave, starting immediately. Clock out and go home."

"But…."

"Now! Ms. Beckett." The manger replies and then walks away.

Grabbing her stuff, she leaves the back room, ignoring Rick as she walks by. He quickly follows her. They are a good block from the shop when she spins around and demands. "Are you trying to get me fired? Do you want me to be your kept women? That will never happen."

"Hey calm down."

"Calm down, you went to my boss and demanded that he send me home, Mr. Castle. I am fine. I do not need you to take care of me. I'll take care of myself."

"If you're fine then why are you squinting right now and why are you so tense. I'll tell you why, your head is hurting from overstimulation. And that is also why you're tense. And I would be willing to bet that you're also nauseous. She opens her mouth to say she's fine and quickly turns away. Leaning over, she begins to dry heave. He steps up to her. Putting his hand in her lower back, he gently rubs her back until she stops. "Come on, we'll go home."

"I'm not going…."

"Would you quit being so stubborn Kate? You can't be alone."

"I…."

"You have a concussion. And I didn't look but I doubt that you ate anything before you left this morning. So you're coming back to the loft and I will take care of you." Rick says, holding up his arm to get a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

From Latte's to Love

Chapter Five

It took a small amount of persuasion to get Kate to at least eat a couple pieces of toast. Afterwards Rick insists that she rest either in the guest room or on the couch, Kate decides she needs the privacy of the guest room. As she's starting up the stairs, Rick calls to her. "I'll be up in an hour to check on you." Turning, she looks at him. "Doctors orders. And maybe then you'll feel up to telling me who attacked you." She doesn't answer. She has no intention of telling him anything about what happened yesterday evening.

It's a little over an hour later when Rick lightly knocks on the door to the guest room. "Kate." He calls out softly as he opens the door. Kate is lying on her side. She's not asleep but she doesn't respond until he comes over to the bed. "You're not asleep, I see." She gives no response. "C'mon Kate." He says, sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine. I haven't slipped into a coma. You've followed the doctor's orders. So, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing." Rick sighs, watching her. "And in a couple days, I'll go home and…."

"Whoa, wait. You can't go back to your apartment. What if he comes back. Who attacked you any way?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters, he attacked you, beat you and…"

"And he most likely won't remember doing it." Kate mutters

"What was that?" Rick asks, not quite hearing her.

Rolling on to her back, she looks over his shoulder. "I'll be fine at home. My… He won't remember what happened."

"Who did this to you? And why do you think that they won't remember, beating you so bad they put you in the hospital..."

"I was never in the hospital."

"Kate." His tone saying it all. "Who did this?"

"Why do you care? I don't need you or anyone else. I'll go back to my life in a couple days and you can go back to your book parties and fan girls."

"Tell me what happened last night?" Rick asks, ignoring her defensive outburst.

"Why do you care?"

"Ka…." She moves away from him, towards the other side of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I need to use the bathroom, or are you going to follow me in there and interrogate me while I pee."

"Go, but I'll be here when you're finished avoiding me."

She slips from the bed, wishing that the bathroom wasn't attached to her room, that way she could simply slip out and leave him waiting. But it is, and she won't be able to slip out. She still has no intention telling him anything. He is still sitting on the bed when she comes out of the bathroom.

He watches her for a moment before he speaks. "You asked why I care. The simple answer is, I don't know. But I want to help."

"I don't need your help."

"You need something Kate. Who attacked…?"

"He didn't mean, it doesn't matter. He won't remember."

"You keep saying that he won't remember. Why won't he remember?" She looks away. He gets up and walks over to her. "Kate, just tell me what happened. Why won't he remember?"

"He was drunk, okay!" She demands.

"The person who attacked you was drunk. How do you… You know who it was that attacked you." Rick says, and Kate wants to kick herself for revealing that much. "Kate." She closes her eyes for a moment. He reaches up and gently wipes the tear that is on her cheek away. She didn't even realize she was crying until he brushed the tear away.

"I thought I wasn't supposes to be stressed out."

He recognizes the deflection, but he doesn't allow it to distract him. "I know something is going on, and you wouldn't be stressed if you would tell me what happened and who it was that attacked you. I can't help…"

"I don't need your help or your pity. I'll be…."

He loses his patience with her. "You're not fine. You're scared." Her gaze snaps to his, defiance filling her eyes. "You're scared, don't try to deny it. I think you're in shock to, because whatever happened last night, you didn't expect it."

"He's never laid a…."

"Kate, put your pride and stubbornness aside and just tell me what happened."

"I can't." She whimpers.

"Why?"

"He'll go to jail. He's all I got left."

"He attacked you. For that he deserves…."

"You don't understand. He's all I have left." She pauses to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks. It's a futile endeavor, as more fill their place.

He sees her spinning out of control and he reaches for her. She resists at first but he's insistent and slowly he draws her into his arms. "It'll be okay. Just tell me what happened, and we'll see what we can do." She sinks into his embrace. "It'll be okay, I can't help if you won't tell…."

"It was my Dad." She sobs quietly. She feels him stiffen and she pulls away. "He was drunk, he didn't know."

"Your father did this to you. He attacked and beat…."

"He was drunk. He didn't know…."

"It doesn't matter, there is no reason acceptable enough for a parent to attack…"

"He wouldn't have done it, but things changed after…." She falls quiet.

He waits for a few moments to see if she's going to continue. When she doesn't, he says.

"Things changes after what?" She buries her face in his chest, but he doesn't let her hide. "What changed?"

"My mother." She mumbles

"Your mother what, left."

She shakes her head no. He waits her out. "She was murdered last January."

Of all the things for her to say, that was the last thing he expected.


	6. Chapter 6

From Latte's to Love

Chapter Six

Rick didn't know what to say to that. Her mother was murdered. How did that tie into her father's attack? "I… I don't have any idea what to say. I'm sorry seems so trite."

She looks at him with a small smile. It's really the first smile he's seen her give. And something comes over him that he can't explain. Only thing he's sure of is that he wants to bring that smile to her face more and more. "I know you've probably heard I'm sorry a million times, more than that probably. And I can't even imagine…."

"I understand what you're saying."

"I am sorry."

"I know, and I appreciate it." And she does too. Most times when people say that to her, she brushes it off. It doesn't change the fact that her mother was murder almost a year ago and it doesn't change the fact that since then her father has fallen into the bottom of a whiskey bottle. A year ago, her life was neat and tidy, she was at Stanford, on her way to becoming the first female chief justice. And now a year later, her mother's dead, thanks to some banger's knife and a gang initiation, at least that's what the police said happened. Her father's a drunk that attacked her and she's working at a coffee shop with no will to follow any dream she had before the attack and her mother's death. All these thoughts, run through her head in a matter of a minute before she looks up. "Would you mind if we put this to the side. I can't deal with, this."

"No, you need to rest."

"I'm sorry. I know you have questions."

"I only want to know what you want to tell me, but it can wait till you're ready to talk." He says as she nods.

He turns to go and as he does she realizes one thing, she wants him there with her. She doesn't question it too much. If she did, she'd deny her self the peace she felt when he came to her last night and held her. And last night was the first night in a long time that she's slept and didn't have a nightmare. "Rick." She says, reaching to stop his retreat. He stops, looking down. "Would you stay with me?" She asks softly, staring at his chest. "I slept really good last night, and it's be a long time since I've been able…."

"I'll stay." He replies softly. She takes the right side, so he takes the left, letting her settle down before he lays down behind her. "Is this okay?" He asks, laying his arm loosely across her waist.

"Yes." She says, as she moves back further into his embrace. His hold tightens around her waist.

After a few moments, he whispers. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

She chuckles softly. "I'm not five. Mr. Castle."

"Thank God." He answers, and she laughs again. "You have a wonderful laugh and a beautiful smile. And I've decided something."

"You've decided something?"

"Yes, I've decided that I'm going to do everything in my power to bring the smile out as much as possible."

"I haven't had much to smile about in the last ten months."

"I'm… I want to say I'm sorry, but like I said it seems so trite. I mean it's expected when you hear about someone losing someone close to them. Everybody says it, it's automatic."

"Rick."

"Yes."

"Can we just let it go as you're sorry. I know what you mean."

"Okay."

"Tell me about your daughter."

"Alexis, that's her name. She's everything to me. And so smart. Her first word was denouement."

"Seriously?'

"No, but it's so awesome to hear people's reactions when I tell them that. She'll probably kill me when she gets older and finds out, but that's a long, long time from now. She's excited to start school this fall. My mom helps me with her when I have a meeting with my publisher or an event to attend. Sometimes I must get a babysitter. But there's a young girl here on our floor that will watch Alexis if my mom isn't available."

"Where's her mother?"

"Ah, Meredith. She lives in LA. She's an actress. That's where Alexis is right now. In LA visiting her mother. My mother went with her to keep…." He doesn't finish his thought and she thinks about pressing him but doesn't. "Anyway, my mom took Alexis to Meredith for most of the summer, so I've been here in the city alone. We'll go to the Hamptons in August and stay until the last week before school starts."

"You have a house in the Hamptons?"

"Yes, I bought it last year. I got a good deal on it too. This is the first summer we'll be there. I spent all last winter remodeling it and decorating it."

"Do you have any other property?"

"I have a house in Malibu. That's actually were Meredith lives."

"You let your ex-wife stay in your house in Malibu."

"Yes, it was part of the divorce agreement. She can stay in the house until Alexis is eighteen, after that it goes to Alexis and it's her decision on whether she allows Meredith to continue to live there. My business manager handles all the details, pertaining to Meredith and the Malibu house and I only see Meredith when she comes to New York for something."

"I guess she comes to New York a lot then." He doesn't reply. "Rick?"

"Meredith, has a different opinion of motherhood."

"There's only one way to be a mother."

"Meredith's take on motherhood, is more like a crazy aunt with a credit card." He's quiet again. "Meredith didn't want to have kids. She was going to terminate the pregnancy, but I convinced her to carry Alexis to term. We got married and we lived here in New York until the divorce."

"Is that why you divorced? Because you convinced her to have Alexis when she wanted to terminate the pregnancy."

"Umm, no." She looks back over her shoulder and sees a flash of pain in his eyes. "You don't have to tell…."

"No, you told me about your mom. I can tell you about my wreck of a marriage. I only met Meredith a few months before she became pregnant. And honestly, we probably wouldn't've lasted. All we really had in common was sex. But Meredith was something I needed at the time. I was just coming out of a breakup from a long-term relationship, Kyra was her name. We dated through out college. And I was close to asking her to marry me. I was only waiting to hear back about my next book deal. But before the deal came through, Kyra decided she wanted sometime alone to think and she took a job in England. I was really hurting, and my mom knew it, so she brought me to one of the parties her actor friends threw, and I met Meredith. We sort of hit off, I guess because she reminds me of my mother in certain ways. They're both actress, they both have red hair. I don't really know what the attraction was, but we started dating and we were having fun until three months in, she tells me she's pregnant and that she's going to abort the baby. I couldn't let her do that, so I convinced her not to have the abortion. We went to City Hall and were married that day. I bought a small apartment in lower Manhattan and I started getting ready for the baby. I was so excited, but I was so scared too. I didn't have any idea how to be a father. I never really had anyone around, so I never knew what a father is supposes to be like."

"Your dad wasn't around?" She asks, moving onto her back and he moves to lie beside her.

"No, I have no idea who my Dad is. My mom would never tell me. She would only say that it was one of the best nights of her life. That she and my father loved a lifetime in that night and when he left, he left her with the greatest gift he could've given her." He pauses and then continues the story. "Meredith insisted that I not be involved with the pregnancy. I never went to a doctor's appointment. We never went to birthing classes together. We didn't even pick out Alexis's name together. She wanted nothing to do with planning for the baby. I guess that should've been some indication on what type of woman she was. Even our sex life changed, but she was always sick, and she would get angry. I learned to avoid her on her bad days and be grateful for her good days.

When Alexis was born, I barely made it to the hospital in time. She was at a rehearsal when she went into labor. She happened to find a small role that would work around her pregnancy. Anyway, she was in rehearsal when her water broke on stage and they took her to the hospital. She didn't even ask anyone to call me, but one of the other actors happened to find her phone and I guess he was looking for her next of kin and he found my number. I was in the middle of my third book. I rushed to the hospital and made it just as Alexis was crowning. I was so angry at Meredith for not letting me know, but as soon as Alexis was placed in my arms, I didn't care anymore, my focus fell to her. I picked out Alexis's name and told Meredith what it was. She didn't even react. There was so many indications on what type of person she was, but I was so focused on Alexis and my writing. I didn't pay attention to them. And I did try to reconnect with her, she shut me down, saying she was still recovering from giving birth to Alexis.

One day, I was asked to come in for meeting with my publisher about the next book. Mother was busy with her life and I thought this would be a good time for Meredith to have sometime to bond with Alexis. They hadn't really had that time, because she always let me handle everything. Another indication that there was something wrong. Anyway, I went to my meeting and I thought I would be in that meeting all day, but we wrapped early so I thought I would surprise Meredith with an evening as a family. We didn't do that because she was always out with her friends, auditions or rehearsals. I would make dinner and then we would watch a movie I thought and then bath and bed time for Alexis. By this time, she was pretty much sleeping through the night.

But when I got home. I opened the door and the first thing I heard was Alexis screaming. I didn't see Meredith anywhere. So, the first thing I went to do was to see why Alexis was so upset. I found her in her crib, with a wet and dirty diaper. I didn't see any evidence that Meredith had even fed her. So, the first thing I did was change her and then I went for a bottle. I took Alexis with me. She had pretty much calmed down by then, but I still had no idea where Meredith was. Once I had fed Alexis and got her to sleep, I went to find my wife. I didn't think she would leave Alexis alone but why would she completely ignore her. I couldn't figure that out. Meredith made some attempts to care for Alexis, but she was more than willing to allow me to carry most of the responsibility for her care. Anyway, the first place I checked was my small office. Sometimes, Meredith would study her lines in there and a lot of the time she would do it to music playing through her headphones. She wasn't in there and then I heard this mellow thumping coming from our bedroom. And at first, I was scared, but then I think the realization of what I was about to discover came over me and as I walked back to our bedroom I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't about to discover what I was about to discover. When I opened the door, they didn't even realize I was there. It was several seconds of me standing in the doorway before Meredith realized I was there."

"She cheated on you."

"Yes, with her director."

"In your bed."

"Yes. It took another few moments for the guy to realize that Meredith wasn't quite as into what he had been doing. And when he did, it was really quite funny when he looked back over his shoulder and found me standing there."

"Did you do anything?"

"Honestly, I really couldn't think. Until the thought hit me that they were in there screwing each other while my daughter was screaming her head off, hungry and in a wet and dirty diaper. I calmly told the man to leave. And then I went out to Alexis's room. She was still asleep. I don't know how long I stayed in that room. I know I didn't want to see the guy again and I know I didn't leave that room until I heard the front door open and then close. I stayed for a few more moments before I went to confront Meredith." He sighs softly, closing his eyes.

Reaching up, she swipes her finger under his eyes. They were a little damp, but he quickly controls the emotion and turns to look at her. "She wasn't there when I got to the room."

"She left with him."

"Yes. I stood in the room, staring at the bed. Seeing them there and I was lost. I couldn't really function until I heard Alexis in her room. We didn't stay in the apartment that night. I went to my m. She was between men at that time. We stayed there for a few days. And I only went back to that apartment once. When I went back, Meredith had sent me divorce papers with a note saying that she had moved to California. That day I packed up all of mine and Alexis's personal stuff and took it to my mothers. I then arranged to have someone moved everything out of the apartment and give it away. That was two years ago. That's how long we've been in the loft."

"And you let her see Alexis?"

"Whatever Meredith is, and whatever she's done to me. It doesn't matter. I know what it's like to grow up not knowing who one of your parents is. I remember what it was like growing up and see all the boys with their dad's. Even though my mom and I travelled a lot for her career. I spent some years in one place to see enough of the boys in my class with their Dad's and then I was with the boys from my class in boarding school for a while. There were years that I was in trouble a lot because they would pick on me, until I learned to be the class clown. The fun guy that everybody wanted around. It didn't matter if I had my mom and my dad to go home to on Christmas and Spring break. I didn't want that for Alexis.

So, I put my personal feelings aside for my daughter. I demanded full custody and the judge gave it to me. I wouldn't let Meredith give up her rights to Alexis, even though she suggested it, through her attorney of course. I have my little girl. We spend our days together, when she's not at pre-school and then we go to the park or the museums. My mom helps me when I need her. And I only see Meredith, well actually I haven't seen Meredith since I walked out of the court room. I think my Mom runs a form of interference for me. I'm never there when Meredith would show up at the loft and that's only happened twice since the divorce. This is the longest visit Alexis has had with her mother and now that you know that story, my mom is in LA to keep an eye on Meredith and make sure she's not neglecting Alexis. That was the only way I was going to allow her to go out there for the summer. When my mom gets back, I'll owe her like two months' worth of spa visits for this summer."

"Why?"

"Because my mom loves doing Summer stock and she's missing the whole season to be in LA, keeping an eye on Meredith and Alexis." She snuggles in beside him again. They had moved apart during the story. "Here, get some more sleep and if you feel up to when you wake up, we'll eat dinner and maybe watch a movie or TV."

"You'll stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you're asleep. Then I might go to my office, but it's right downstairs, behind the bookcases in the living room. Do you…?" She nods. "Then go to sleep and if I'm not here when you wake up, come find me okay."

"Okay." She replies, going back to her side and he moves in behind her, slipping his arm across her waist. She clings to it as she closes her eyes. It's a matter of moments and she's asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

From Latte's to Love

Chapter Seven

It's almost four in the after noon when Kate wakes up. After she fell asleep, which was almost immediately, Rick holds her while he thinks about everything she told him that happened. Her mother was murdered, and her father attacked her. Finally, after about an hour he gets up and goes downstairs. He didn't understand what would drive a father to attack his daughter. He would never lay a hand on Alexis, for any reason.

That is where Kate finds him when she comes down stairs. He is at his desk when she comes into the room. "You're awake." He says, getting up and moving around his desk to lean against it as she walks further into the room.

"Yes, I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"You were exhausted. How is your head?"

"It's not hurting as bad as it was."

"Sleep helped then." He says, standing up again. "And I would be willing to bet that it would feel even better with some food."

"I'm not that hungry. And I've imposed…."

"I told you that you are not imposing." She opens her mouth to speak but he interrupts her. "Where would you go? If you think you can go back to your apartment, please tell me you don't not think you could go back to where you were attacked and be safe especially if you father is the one that

attacked you!"

"Are you implying that I am lying about…."

"No, no, of course not. I just… I can't really grasp why your father would do that. There is absolutely no reason I would lay a hand on Alexis. I couldn't do…."

"My father likely doesn't even remember what happened last night."

"That doesn't change what he did."

"You think I don't know that." She demands. "I know it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that my mother was murdered, and my father has turned into a drunk because of it. It doesn't change the fact that my life is over. It died six months ago." She doesn't realize that she is crying until he comes to her and reaches up, he gently wipes the tears away.

"No, I don't suppose that you could ever forget that. He says softly. She opens her mouth. He lays his finger across it. "Your mother is gone, and I am truly sorry about that, but you can't believe your life is over. It's right here before you, to live."

"I shouldn't have to live it without her." She says after he takes his finger off her lips.

"No, you shouldn't, but I think your Mom raised you to be strong."

"I don't feel strong. I'm scared "He pulls her into his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

She pulls away after a few seconds, wipes her eyes and then looks him in the eye. He sees the change immediately. "I have to be strong. I can not fail my…"

"Kate your mom doesn't expect you to be strong all the time. The only way you could ever fail her is if you refused to live your life and be the women she raised you to be."

"I don't even know who that is any more."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She says as he releases her and then steps around her. She turns to see where he's going and then follows him into the main living area.

He goes to the kitchen and begins looking through the cupboards to see what he must fix for them. While he's doing that, he asks. "Do any of us have our life figured out at nineteen?"

"I did." She replies softly. He stops to look at her. I was pre-law at Stanford when she was killed. I was going to be the first female chief justice of the Supreme Court."

"You could still…."

She begins to shake her head before he even finishes that statement. "Once she died I lost all my desire to be a lawyer."

"She wouldn't want…."

"I can't be a lawyer!" She replies fiercely.

"Ok." He says turning back to getting things out for their dinner.

"I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. You've let me stay with you and we're basically strangers and …."

"Kate, there's no need to get worked up. People snap, and you've been under a lot of stress, don't worry about it." He says as he comes around the corner of the island and lays his hand on her shoulder." She looks up as she draws her bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it. It is one of the sexiest things he's seen her do and he must fight the instinct to lean in and kiss her and do some nibbling of his own. He steps back and returns to the other side of the island. She is a little surprised that he stepped away. She clearly read the flash of desire in his gaze before he pulled away. "Is a light stir fry okay?"

"That's fine. Can I help?"

"You're supposed to be relaxing. I'll handle dinner. Why don't you go watch something… Wait you can't watch TV." He looks around for something she can do.

"It's okay. I'll watch, that is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." She settles at the bar across from where he's began to chop up the veggies for their stir fry.

"Have you heard from Alexis today?"

"No, I probably won't for another couple of hours." He looks down, focusing in on the veggies.

She notices and asks. "Is everything okay?" He glances up and then shrugs. "Come on, you needled me into telling you my problems." She says, her tone teasing."

Sighing he says, "I'm not really sure there is anything wrong. It was just a feeling I got while I was talking with them last night. Alexis went out there to spend her summer with her mom, but Meredith has her in a daycare during the day."

"Well you said your mom is out there to sort of supervise Meredith, right."

"Yes, but I let Alexis go because Meredith said she wanted some time with her, but now I hear that Alexis is in a daycare, even if it's where a few other stars have their children. It just seems like she's pushing Alexis off on other people instead of taking care of her herself." He says as he begins the stir fry

"Did you ask your mom about it?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that she wasn't defending Meredith but that she is a working mother."

"That is true."

"It is true to a point."

"What do you mean?"

"As part of the divorce agreement, I send Meredith a sizable alimony check every month. That check is for her to spend as she pleases, because while she's living at the Malibu house, those bills are paid by me."

"You pay your ex-wife's bills?"

"Yes, I agreed to allow Meredith to stay in the Malibu house and I would cover those expenses until Alexis is eighteen after that the house passes to Alexis and it is up to her if Meredith can continue to live there. With that and the alimony, she doesn't really need to work until Alexis turns eighteen."

"And you think that she's putting the care of Alexis on other people, so she can be free to do what she wants whenever she wants."

"Well yes, I do."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I don't want to seem like I'm nagging her."

"If you feel like Meredith's ignoring her responsibilities then I think it's your right to nag her."

"Well it's not going to be settled right now, because dinner is ready." He says, reaching for plates. He quickly gathers up the things they need to eat with before he settles in beside her at the bar.

They ate in silence for a moment before Kate says. "I have to go back to work tomorrow."

Rick is about to take a bite, he paused before he answers. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I think you should take a day or two and think something's through."

"Like what, I can't stay here for the rest of my life. And as you pointed out I can't go back to my parent's house."

"Your dad attacked you in his home."

"Yes, I grew up there." She replies, as he stares at her. "What?"

"It's just that I can't imagine how that feels for you after all they has happened." She looks down at her plate, slightly surprised to see that it is empty. Sighing he reaches for her hand that lying in the counter. "I didn't mean to bring up those memories."

"It's sort of nice to think about my mom, even with the pain of what happened, I have spent the last six months trying to keep everything inside because I'm afraid of setting my Dad off."

"Did your Dad say anything to you during the attack?"

She looks down at the counter before she replies. "He only said that he wanted it back."

"He wanted what back." She pauses again. "Kate." He says, reaching up to sweep her hair back so he can see her profile.

"I'm not sure exactly." She replies, still staring at the counter.

"But you have an idea about what he was talking about?"

"I…." She pauses again.

"Did you take…?"

"No, of course not. I haven't taken anything from the house, but I did do something."

"Okay."

She sighs and then looks up. "He went out the other night to this bar that he's been hanging out in, in our neighborhood. He's never been that type of guy. He'd drink occasionally at social functions and things, but I've never seen either of my parents in the condition of drunk.' He nods. "Anyway, I was asleep when he came home that night and I heard him calling for my mom and then I heard him get really angry when he realized that she wasn't there, and he sort of destroyed their bedroom. Knocked all my mom's stuff off the dresser. It was a wreck. So, when he left the next morning. I went into the bedroom and I started cleaning everything up and putting stuff back where it when and as I was doing that. I came across a bottle of whiskey. I don't know what made me do it. I just… I just didn't want to see it anymore, to have it in the house. So, I dumped it out and then I went through the house and I dumped every bottle of liquor I could find, all of it. So, I guess that when he got home the other day and he wanted to continue drinking and there was nothing anywhere in the house, he figured out what I had done, and he came after me for getting rid of it all."

Rick squeezes her hand until she looks up. "You did nothing wrong by dumping the liquor out. But I think that the only way your father is going to stop drinking is when he wants to stop drinking."

"But he's my dad. He's… He's all I have left."

"I know he is. But you can not change him. He has to want to change before he can stop and right now I think he's hurting too much to want to stop."

"I'm hurting too."

"I know you are." He says, gently squeezing her hand. "I'll clean up this mess and you can go over to the couch and lay down and close your eyes."

"I can clean up." She says, moving to get up.

"No, you need to relax. I'm only going to rinse these off and put them in the dishwasher."

"I don't want to lie down. I spent too much of the day…." He looks at her. "Okay, I needed the rest, but I want to be up for a while. I can set here and watch you."

He falls into the rhythm of cleaning up. It's a daily thing when Alexis is home for him to cook."

She watches him. Watches the smoothness of his movement. The grace and the strength in his hands and arms and she quickly realizes that he's very comfortable in the kitchen, for a man. He almost reminds her of her mother. "How did you learn to cook? Did your mom…?"

"No, I never learned to cook from my mother. My only cooking lesson from her was how to make a Bloody Mary on a Sunday afternoon." She looks at him and he tries to stay straight faced but eventually has to smile. "No, seriously. My mom isn't the greatest cook and when I was growing up if I wanted to eat more than take out every night, I had to learn to cook. And I had a few nannies that allowed me to help in the kitchen when they were fixing my meals, but a lot of what I learned I've learned so that I can take care of Alexis."

"My…." She pauses for a moment before swallowing. "My mom would cook brunch every Sunday morning and, on my birthday, I got to pick whatever I wanted to eat for that day."

"Did you Dad ever…?"

"Oh no, my mother would never allow my Dad into her kitchen. Dad liked to burn things she always said." As Rick laughs softly.

She turns serious after a moment. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do now." She says quietly while looking at the counter.

"You've got time to figure it out."

"I can't live here with you for the rest of my life."

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Rick replies, as she looks up, shock on her face. And for a moment he considers taking it back but then shrugs his shoulders and then smiles a lopsided smile. "You don't have to decide anything today, Kate."

"When does Alexis come home?"

"She's supposes to come back right after the fourth of July holiday. We'll spend most of the summer in the Hampton's, except for the few times that I have to do things for my books."

"You mean like a tour."

"Well yes, but I usually don't stay gone more than about a week at a time. It's a grueling schedule sometimes, but I don't like leaving Alexis for more than a week at a time and sometimes I take her with me, but that depends on where I'm going." He says as he walks around the counter after finishing with the dishes.

"I'll have to go talk to my boss." She says, getting up and follows him as he walks into the living room.

"I suppose you do." He replies, as he sits down on the couch and she sets down at the other end.

His tone catches her attention. "What?"

He pauses before he looks at her. "I'm not sure I would be too concerned about what your boss thinks about what happened."

"He's my boss, why shouldn't I be concerned?"

"I didn't like his attitude when I came to get you earlier."

"You were demanding that I leave him short-handed."

"I'm not… I don't really think he was worried too much about you or your welfare."

"I didn't tell him what happened."

"And he didn't ask either, did he."

"Well no, he didn't. I probably wouldn't've told him anyway. What happened is my own private business."

"I agree with that, but he didn't even ask about the bruise." Rick for her cheek. She leans back. "Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"No, not really. Only when I happen to touch it." She says, as his phone rings. He looks around and then remembers that he left his phone on his desk.

"I'll be right back." He says, getting up as she nods.


	8. Chapter 8

From Lattes To Love

Chapter Eight

Rick grabs his phone just before it dumps to his voicemail. Glancing at the screen, he sees Meredith's number and his heart clinches as he answers the call. "Mere…."

"Daddy." Alexis says, as she looks around the hallway where she's been sitting since they arrived at the studio.

"Alexis." Rick replies, catching the tone in her voice. "What's wrong?" He asks, walking back into the living room.

"Daddy, I'm tired."

"Where's your mother?"

"I don't know. We're at the studio but I haven't seen her since we got here."

"How did you get your Mom's phone?"

"She gave it to me to play with. But I've played all the games and I'm looked up everything I can think of on the internet. And I want to go home, but I don't know where Mommy is."

"Do you know what studio you're at?"

"No, I don't remember. Mommy was telling me that I had to be quiet and not to interrupt the other actors while she took care of her business. I want to go look around, but I'm scared I'll get lost."

"No, stay where you are? Are there a lot of people around you?" Rick asks.

"A few I guess. But there are a lot of offices and desks and computers. I haven't really seen too many actors or actress, like Mommy and Gram."

"Stay where you're at. I'm going to call you Grams and I'll have her come get you, okay."  
"Okay, Daddy. I love you Daddy." She says.

"I love you too, pumpkin. Stay where you're at?"

"I will." Richard hangs up and then immediately dials his mother's number.

"Richard, darling." Martha says when she answers the call.

"Do you know where Alexis and Meredith are?"

"I assumed Alexis was in school and I know that Meredith had something at one of the studios this morning."

"Alexis didn't go to school today. She's with Meredith at the studio. Alexis just called me because she hasn't seen Meredith since they arrived and she tired and most likely hungry."

"Did Alexis tell you where she was at, at the studio."

"From what she described, it sounded like the production offices."

"Alright, If I remember correctly, Meredith said she was going to Raleigh studios after she dropped Alexis off at the center. I'll go get her Richard."

"Okay. But call me as soon as you have her."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you, mother."

"Don't worry dear." Martha replies, before she hangs up and makes excuses to the group she has been spending her afternoon with.

Rick hangs up and then sags back into the couch, closing his eyes as he sighs heavily. For a moment her forgets about Kate sitting at the other end until she says. "Is something wrong with Alexis?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you were here. Umm, apparently Meredith took Alexis to the studio with her today, instead of dropping her at the daycare center. Alexis hasn't seen her since they arrived. She's tired and I know she's probably hungry, so she called me. My mom is going to get her. And then I'll speak with Meredith once I know Alexis is taken care of."

"How did she know to call you?"

"Alexis memorized my number, her Gram's number and our address before she ever went into pre-k. Meredith left her phone with Alexis. I guess to keep her entertained. She's been better off giving her a book. But Alexis said she's played all the games on the phone and she's bored with the internet. Why would Meredith take her to the studio, actually it's the production offices at the studio? But she can't think that Alexis will be okay alone in an office with people she has no idea who they are."

"You've never taken her to meeting before."

"I have sometimes, but she stayed with me the whole time. I didn't abandon her in the hallway while I met with Gina and Paula. Most of the time though, I find someone to look after Alexis, so she doesn't have to be bored at those meetings. I'm bored myself, she shouldn't have to be." He says, pouting slightly causing Kate to smirk.

"It's so hard being you." She mutters as he looks at her.

"It is, sometimes." He replies, with a smirk before he becomes serious again.

"I'm sure she's okay. Meredith probably got caught up in her meeting and she couldn't step away."

"Why did she take in the first place? My mother is there and even if my mother had plans if Meredith needed someone to watch Alexis, she only had to tell my mom and she would've changed her plans. That's part of the reason, I asked my mom to go with Alexis."

"You're afraid something else is going on?" He pauses and then looks down. "Because she cheated on you with Alexis in the house. She basically neglected her daughter that day."

"Am I crazy to feel that way?"

"No, I don't think you are." Kate replies before they settle back into silence.

It takes Martha more than and half hour to get from her friend's home to the studio where she believes Meredith had her meeting. Pulling onto the lot, she quickly finds the production office. Finding a place to park she quickly gets out and looks around and easily spots Meredith's red convertible parked in front of the production offices. Walking over to the main door, she walks in and pulls off her sunglasses and looks around. She immediately spots Alexis sitting in a chair off to the side. "Alexis." She says, going to her quickly.

"Gram." Alexis exclaims as she jumps up and runs to her.

"It's okay. You Dad called me."

"I called him. We've been here a really, really, really long time and I haven't seen Mommy since we got here, and she went to the back." Alexis says, nodding towards a door.

"You did good kiddo. I promise you're not in trouble."

"Okay Grams."

"I'm going to go see if I can find your mom."

"Can I come with you? I'm so bored."

"Not this time." Alexis opens her mouth. "I promise I will not be long. If I can't find her, we'll leave a message with someone and then I'll bring you home and we'll get you something to eat."

"Okay, Grams. I'll wait."

"Thank you, kiddo. Do not go anywhere or with anyone but me. Let me have your mother's phone."

"I won't." Alexis replies, as she hands the phone to Martha.

"Good girl. I'll be back as soon as I can." Martha says, standing up. She turns for the door. Pushing it open, she goes through and then makes sure it's closed before she looks around. Most of the offices are empty as she walks through the room and the one closed door. As she walks up, she notices a young girl sitting off to the side. Martha doesn't bother with speaking to her as she walks past the girl's desk.

"Ma'am, you…." Martha looks at her and she falls quiet.

Pulling her phone from her purse, she opens the camera before she opens the door. Holding the phone up, she snaps a picture as Meredith starts to shriek. "Shut up, Meredith." Martha demands. Immediately, Meredith is quiet. "I will be taking Alexis home with me. And Richard will be receiving that photo.

"You can't take my daughter. She's…."

"Again, shut up. You abandoned my granddaughter for an afternoon of that." Martha replies, glancing at the rather older man behind Meredith. "I do hope you get the part."

"It's not…."

"Do not try to make me believe that this is anything more than what you did to Richard when you slept with your director in yours and Richard's bed." The man look at Meredith. "Yes sir, she's done this before. It's really the only way she's ever been able to get a part, isn't that right Meredith."

"You vicious bitch!" Meredith exclaims.

"I'm only telling it like it is, dear. You can expect to hear from Richard." Martha closes the door and then steps away and glances at the young woman. Raising her voice so that the two people inside can hear what she says. "If something happens to your job, my name is Martha Rodgers and I'll be a witness for you if you decide to take any action." Turning around, Martha walks away.

She finds Alexis sitting where she left her. "Let me get your picture." Martha says, she snaps a quick picture of Alexis and then a few of the area where she was waiting for Meredith. "Come along Alexis, I think we need to spend the day shopping and getting lunch."

"Can we skip the shopping and just get lunch? I don't really feel like anymore shopping. Sure, we'll go to your mom's and then we'll have a quiet night at my hotel. You can call your father."

"Okay Grams. But what about Mommy?"

"I think she's got a little longer in her meeting."

"Okay." Alexis replies, slipping her hand into Martha's and following her out of the building.

It's not long before Richard is up and pacing the room. Kate sets on the couch and watches him. She's not entirely sure if she should do something to calm him down, and even if she wanted to do something, she has no idea what that would be. She knows that if she had ever gone with her parents to their offices, she was always allowed to stay with them. And if she couldn't go, then her parents always had someone there to watch her while they were gone. She never once remembers feeling like she was abandoned by either of her parents, at least not until six months ago. She sighs and looks down. Richard hears her sigh and turns to her. "I'm sorry. I'm not being a very good host."

"No, you're fine. You're worried about your daughter. I was just thinking about the times that I was allowed to accompany my parents to their offices. I was always allowed to stay with them and if I couldn't be there then they had someone to watch me. I never felt abandoned by either of them, until…." She falls silent.

He sits down beside her and reaches for her hand. "I promise you that your mother did not want to leave you."

"How do you know that? She…."

"She was your mother and she loved you above anything else. I know this because that's how I feel about Alexis and I would never willingly leave her. It would have to be something completely out of my control, like an act of God or something to make me leave her. I'm sure your mom felt the same way." He says, as he phone rings. He grabs it and without looking at the phone answers. "Alexis."

"Hi Daddy." She replies, smiling as she and her Grams drive away from the studio.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure Daddy, Grams came and got me. We're going to go to Mommy's and I'm going to get my stuff and then we're gonna have a movie marathon at Gram's hotel." Alexis says, looking at Martha. She nods once.

"Don't force her to watch Disney princess movies all night."

"No, we're going to watch Harry Potter."

"You can't watch Harry Potter with your Grams, that's ours."

"I think we can share Daddy."

"Ummm, I suppose you can." He says, pouting slightly.

"When I get home, we'll watch Forbidden Planet all day long and we'll play laser tag too."

"Okay, you promise."

"Yes, Daddy." Alexis replies with exasperation. He glances at Kate and catches the faint grin playing at her lips.

"Let me talk to your Grams, okay."

"Okay. Grams Daddy wants to talk to you." She says, handing her the phone.

Martha takes the phone from her. "Richard." Martha says.

"Was she doing what I think she was doing?"

"Yes." Martha replies, and Richard clinches his fist.

"I'm going too…."

Martha interrupts him. "Richard, we'll talk later after our movie marathon." Martha says, glancing at Alexis.

"Alright, I'm booking flights for you to come home as soon as possible." Richard says, standing up and walking towards his office. Forgetting about Kate.

"I'm more than happy with that."

"I'll let you know the details." Richard says, sitting down at his desk and opening his laptop. He hangs up and beings searching for flights that can leave LAX as soon as possible.

It's a few moments before Kate gets up and turns for the stairs. Once she's upstairs, she quickly gathers up the few things she has and puts them in bag she found in the closet. She looks around the room for a moment, remembering the feel of his arms around her. How she felt cherished and safe for the first time in about six months. Remembering how she was finally able to sleep the whole night without waking up from nightmares. Sighing, she reaches for the bag and then leaves the room. Flipping the light off and closing the door behind her. She makes her way downstairs and sets the bag by the door. She thought about just leaving without saying anything, but she felt like she owed him at least one more thank you for taking care of her. Walking over to his office, she stops at the office door and for several moments, she watches him as he looks for flights on his laptop. Finally, she clears her throat. He looks up and is surprised to see her standing in the doorway. And then he realizes how he simply abandoned her to come in here to find a flight for his mother and Alexis. "Oh, Kate. I'm sorry. I got caught up in…."

"No, it's okay. You have a lot to take care of. Before I go, I simply wanted to thank you again for letting stay here."

He looks at her with a confused expression. "Go, where would you go?"

"I'll get a hotel or something. I'll be fine."

"Kate, I'm sorry I sort of abandoned you. But…."

"It's okay Rick. You have to take care of your daughter and this situation with her mother and you don't need a stranger standing in the way. I understand, so I'm going to…."

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth. Yes, I have to find a flight for my mom and Alexis and I will have to deal with Meredith, but that doesn't mean that I want you to go."

"I have no business being here."

"I want you here, okay. And honestly, I'm going to need someone to handle Alexis while I deal with her mother. I don't want her exposed to all that."

"You want me to watch Alexis for you. You don't really…."

"Don't tell me that I don't know you. I trust you and I do know you. You're not going to do anything to my daughter and beside that there's no need for you to get a hotel room when I have an open guest room upstairs."

"Rick…."

"No, look I should've said something to you after I talked to my mom. I apologize…."

"You don't owe me an…."

"Kate." He says, and she falls silent. "I apologize that I didn't say anything after the call. I don't want you to go. In fact, I would be very happy if you would stay here. Mi casa, su casa."

"Spanish, really Rick."

"It's really all I know." He says, with a grin. "Will you stay?"

She looks at him for a long moment before she replies. "How come I can never say no to you and stick to what I think is right."

"Because your heart knows that you need to be here."

"My heart."

"Yes, your heart and the universe. You don't want to let the universe down do you." He asks, grinning a boyish grin.

"Really, Rick." She says, rolling her eyes at him. "I'll stay for now. But it's only temporary. Until you get things settled with Alexis's mom."

"Of course." He says, crossing his fingers on the hand that's by his side. She looks at him and somehow, she suspects that he'll find another reason for her to stay after things are settled with Meredith.

"I'll go put my stuff back in the guest room."

"Alright, and then we'll watch some TV. That is if you're feeling up to it.


End file.
